


A Change

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [8]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgermao - Freeform, M/M, Mao Mao gets called out by Adorabat, Mao Mao is a dad, Maoclops - Freeform, Questions, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat has noticed a change but can't quite place a finger on it... (maybe because she doesn't have any?)





	A Change

“One, two, three, four, arms together now.” The man on the radio instructs as Mao Mao and I follow along. “And that’s enough for this morning.” Mao Mao says as he walks over to the radio and clicks it off. “Are y’all done? Because I brought water and orange slices~!” Badgerclops announces as he enters the room. “Aw. Thanks, Babeerclops- er, I mean, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao thanks as he takes an orange slice.

“Yeah, thank you!” I chime as I take an orange slice and a cup of water. “Your welcome.” Badgerclops says as he looks at Mao Mao. Mao Mao looks back with an eyebrow quirked. “What?” He asks. “Babeerclops? Really, dude?” He asks with a smile. “Still better than Mawh Mawh.” Mao Mao retorts. 

What are they even talking about? Hmm… I have noticed that Badgerclops and Mao Mao have been acting differently lately. It’s nothing big, it took me awhile to realize that something different but… I can’t quite place what's so different. They still do cool team moves together, that hasn’t changed. They still play video games together. Huh. What could be different? Come on little brain! Think! Think with everything you got! HRRGGHH! “Um? Adorabat? Are you feeling OK, bud?” Badgerclops asks. “Huh? Yeah I’m fine. Why?” I answer. “I don’t know. You just looked like you were gonna throw up.” Badgerclops points out. “Oh, Adorabat. Are you not feeling well? Here, let me check your temperature.” Mao Mao says as he rushes over to me and puts a hand on my forehead.

“You don’t feel warm…” He mumbles to himself. “Maybe that’s because you are wearing gloves, dude.” Badgerclops points out. “Good point.” Mao Mao agrees as he takes off one of his gloves. “Guys, I feel fine!” I exclaim. “Dawh. I always forget how cute your bean hands are.” Badgerclops says as Mao Mao puts one of his hands on my forehead. “Please don’t call them that.” Mao Mao pleads as he checks my forehead. “OK. Widdle graby grabies then.” Badgerclops teases. “Not heroic enough. Try again.” Mao Mao says as he stops checking my forehead. “Hmm...OH! Your handsome sword wielders.” Badgerclops offers. Mao Mao hums. “That’s acceptable.” He agrees in a hushed voice. HEY! That’s one of the things that are different! Mao Mao and Badgerclops are acting differently around each other!

...Not that it’s bad. If anything, they seem to be getting along better than ever! And I DEFINITELY DON’T want them fighting again! Ugh...I still have nightmares about Badgerclops’ arm thing. Yuck! I shake my head. If I think about that anymore then I might actually throw up! I bite into my orange slice. I wonder what happened that got those two acting like this? Is it time for  _ Adorabat: Ace hero detective?!  _ Oh, wait. I’m not allowed to do that ever since I caused the biggest fire in pure heart valley on record by trying to figure out who stole Pinky’s left sock, which turned out to have not been stolen, just under his bed. Guess I’ll have to ask Mao Mao and Badgerclops what’s up. I eat my other orange slice and gulp down my water. Let’s do this!

“Um… Hey, guys?” I start. “Hm?” The both hum as they look back at me. “I noticed that things are… different lately. Not bad. Just a little different. Do you guys know why?” I ask. Badgerclops and Mao Mao look at each other. “Should we tell her?” Badgerclops asks. “It would be for the best. I don’t want her to think this is something that has to be hidden.” Mao Mao agrees. “What is it? Tell me!” I exclaim as I dance on the spot. “You see Adorabat...Badgerclops and I have realized some feelings about each other.” Mao Mao starts. “And we decided to go with those feelings…” Badgerclops continues. “Come on! What is it?!” I screech, my widdle body can’t take the anticipation any more!

“I think it would be easier just to…” Mao Mao says as he takes Badgerclops’ hand into his own. “Aw. This is a wholesome way to- whoa!” Badgerclops cries out as Mao Mao pulls him down to his face. Mao Mao takes his other hand and lightly grabs Badgerclops’ chin and pulls him into a kiss. 

Huh.

Badgerclops and Mao Mao stop kissing and separate, though they are still holding hands. “Do you understand now, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. I nod my head. “And are you okay?” Badgerclops adds in. “Yep!” I chirp. “Do you have any questions?” Mao Mao asks. I think about. Any questions? Hmmm… Oh. I have a few. “I have a few.” I admit. “Well. Go ahead, shoot!” Mao Mao urges. 

“Okay! Question one: Is this why you haven’t tried getting a new bunk bed yet?” I ask. Mao Mao gets a big blush on his face. “Um, ah, well. You see, Adorabat. Um… that was a gift from the king and it would be rude to just return it.” Mao Mao shakily answers. Badgerclops laughs. “She totally called you out, dude!” Badgerclops giggles. Mao Mao hides his face in his hands. “Please move on to your next question please, Adorabat.” Mao Mao pleads. 

“Alright! Question two: when are you and Badgerclops getting married?” I ask. Badgerclops starts laughing even harder than before. Mao Mao also somehow turns even more red. “Adorabat, you kill me!” Badgerclops laughs as he lays down on the floor, hitting it with his hand. “Badgerclops, get a hold of yourself. Adorabat, Badgerclops and I won’t be getting married for awhile.” Mao Mao answers. “Aw phooey!” I huff. I wanna be a flower girl ring bearer combo! “Any more questions?” Mao Mao asks. 

“Just one! How’d you and Badgerclops get together in the first place?” Mao Mao smiles at my question. “Well… I’m gonna need Badgerclops to help me tell this story.” Mao Mao says as he looks to Badgerclops who is trying to calm himself down. “Okay. Okay. I’m chill. So it started when I was looking for Mao Mao a few days ago…”

** _One story you most likely have read already later..._ **

“...And that’s the gist of it.” Mao Mao finishes. “Huh. So that’s why you two were cuddling when I woke up that morning!” I point out. “Yep. Mao Mao is a cuddler. Who’d guess?” Badgerclops shrugs. Mao Mao nudges Badgerclops with his elbow. “Let’s get ice cream!” I exclaim. “Huh? Why?” Mao Mao asks. “To celebrate?” I shrug. “Sounds like you just want ice cream, Adorabat.” Mao Mao points out. “Now you're speaking my language! Come on, Mao Mao!” Badgerclops exclaims as he scoops me up and carries me off. I can hear Mao Mao rushing to catch up with us, not wanting to be left out of the ice cream party! 

Hm. You know. Before Mao Mao and Badgerclops showed up, things never changed around here. But now that they are here, life’s never been better! They taught me that some of the best things in life are things that change!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: Something’s different…  
Mao Mao and Badgerclops: *kiss* We in love  
Adorabat: Oh cool when's the wedding?
> 
> So yep. Adorabat knows and got free ice cream out of it! Also Mao Mao got totally called out by his own adopted child. Thank y’all for reading!


End file.
